


情人

by Dionysus_Hel



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Hel/pseuds/Dionysus_Hel





	情人

孟鹤堂心情好的时候会送周九良去上学，而他大部分的时候心情都不错，所以周九良成了这个班、甚至是这个学校为数不多天天家长亲自接送的学生。

周九良一直觉得孟鹤堂这种人的生活向来是一种得体的隐蔽，把那些细致的讲究与优雅妥帖地藏在了他自己的世界，连孟鹤堂的车窗玻璃上都贴了一层薄而不透明的膜，把整个车打造成了一个外界不能窥视的小空间。  
这让孟鹤堂可以偶尔在车上干他。  
驾驶座即便退到最后能给人活动的空间也是有限，周九良只能在逼仄的空间内半趴半跪在孟鹤堂的身上，后穴里含着肉棒一点点动着自己的腰上下，被揉捏到红肿敏感的乳头随着动作时不时蹭在对方还穿得齐整的衬衫上，给他带来近乎羞耻的快感。骑乘的姿势本来就累人，但是早就被操熟的身体不愿意委屈对方也不愿意委屈自己，周九良腿发着抖也要一次次坐到最深，让对方的性器能顶到自己最要命的那块软肉，像孟鹤堂教他的那样，给自己带来至高的欢愉。  
这时候孟鹤堂还是那副不紧不慢的样子，摸摸他的头发说航航真棒，而等周九良被操到高潮之后，孟鹤堂还会笑着指着他射在两个人之间的白浊，跟他说你看看弄成这个样子，你像不像一只发情的小狗。周九良这时候就会沉默而懂事的亲亲他，不反驳也不争辩，屁股里含着孟鹤堂的精液蜷起身子低下头，把自己射出来的东西舔干净。

平常这层黑色的玻璃只是方便他每天上学的时候，在下车之前和孟鹤堂交换一个秘密的吻。

周九良刚来这个学校的时候还会有同学找他搭茬，好奇每天来送他的漂亮男人是谁——约莫是孟鹤堂的长相实在是太好看又太温柔，实在与刻板印象下金主该有的肥头大耳的油腻样子相差甚远，看起来又足够年轻，不像是能当高中生爸爸的人，让这个男人的身份变得十分神秘。  
但周九良也不知道该怎么陈述他们之间的这种关系，又懒得也不想去费口舌编造说这是他的亲戚，这背后许许多多不能与别人言说的道理堵着他的嘴，最后只能让他没道理地回对方一句，这跟你有什么关系。  
他本来看起来就不像是好相处的样子，而日日来送他的男人也让别人对他家世的判断提了个档次，所以于情于理也没什么人愿意招惹他，周九良成功在学校把自己活成了个孤岛。

他自己倒没觉得有什么不舒服的，甚至觉得这种状态挺好的——毕竟他觉得他的生活没什么能说的，也没什么好说的。

只是他觉得好不代表别人觉得他这样也好。

那天难得孟鹤堂有事没来接他。  
前一天晚上孟鹤堂躺在床上关灯之前跟他说明天晚上有事，让司机来接他。周九良拒绝了，孟鹤堂倒也不在意他这点儿小小的自我，他对周九良向来有种俯视的宽容，跟他说了句好，早点回家。

周九良很久都没有这种属于自己一个人的时候了。  
自从他生活在孟鹤堂身边，彻彻底底的成为孟鹤堂的所有物之后，他的生活就出现了一个恒定的标准与约束——他对属于孟鹤堂没有异议，可是这属于他的时间，他又有那么点想去找回自己的蠢蠢欲动。  
学校旁边的地铁站可以带他去他以前呆的地方看看。其实周九良也不是有多想去那里，只是他觉得他现在身边熟悉的一切都与孟鹤堂有关，只有这个地方仿佛是唯一的属于他的地方。

周九良在教室里坐了会儿才离开，他想避开刚放学的人群，自己坐在课桌旁边拿着手机看一本外国女作家写的叫《情人》的小说。  
他等到太阳都快沉下去了才出的校门，结果到没碰到预想中的宁静，他刚走到地铁站就被一群人围住了。  
带头的还穿着跟他一模一样的校服，只是脸上的表情一点都没有体现出同窗之谊该有的温暖，反而是一脸挑衅的笑：“哟，真巧啊。”  
周九良看了对方两眼之后就扭回了头，打算不管人家直接往电梯口走。  
领头的人一把扯住了周九良的书包往回拉，其他的人也直接上手把他往地上推，周九良一步没站稳直接跌在了楼梯口。  
他昨天是被孟鹤堂压在餐桌上做的，腿上的酸软还没缓过来，连重新站起来都不太利落，更别说跑了。但他又不愿意说什么软话，所以也只是梗着脖子，死死地盯着这群人。  
反正再不济就是挨顿打。周九良在心里想着，他觉得自己也不怕这个，反正在被孟鹤堂领回来之前他也没少挨过他那亲爹的打。

只不过当他看见对方的拳头抬起来要落在自己脸上的时候，他突然听到有个慢悠悠的声音说了句话，打断了预料中的疼痛：“哟，这么热闹，干嘛呢？”  
周九良抬眼看过去，看到了一个骑在摩托车上的男人停在了马路牙子旁边，一边说话一边解了自己的头盔，把脸露了出来。  
周九良眯着眼睛看了会儿也没想起来自己认识的人里头有这号人。虽然想不明白这人是来干什么的，但肯定不像他自己说的那样是来看热闹的。周九良听到旁边那群本来准备打他的人嘀嘀咕咕的，说什么叫何九华，是哪片儿的大哥——好像这群人也不知道这人到底是出来干什么的。  
他们还没商量好到底要干什么，这个叫何九华的人下了车走了过来又出声了：“我看看，欺负人呢？那我报警了哦。”

学生到底没见过什么场面，也不想惹事儿，带头的吐了口唾沫在周九良旁边，领着人骂骂咧咧地走了。周九良扶着背后靠着的栅栏一点点儿站起来，何九华走了过来扶着他胳膊给他借了把力。  
周九良站起来之后轻轻地把自己的胳膊从何九华手里移了出来，抬头看着他的眼睛说了句谢谢。  
“还挺有礼貌的，小朋友叫什么名字啊？”  
周九良看到何九华的眼睛眯成了一条线，像是没怎么介意他的疏远，还一副挺开心的样子。  
他知道他大概没必要跟陌生人介绍自己，孟鹤堂也不会喜欢他和这些人接触的，但是他想了想还是说，我叫周九良。

何九华向他伸出了一只手，说我叫何九华，要不要一起来玩？


End file.
